


Wycięte

by Filigranka



Series: Nikt nie może zwieść słońca (no, poza księżycem) [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP, ale i tak więcej gadania niż czynów, ale kink bingo jest też dla tych co seks ich nudzi w końcu, ale moje wrażenia bywają mylne, dialogi dialogi, hate: connecting people, i tym razem nawet podobna rzecz robi za fabułę, jak zwykle jak zwykle (jaka to jednak stała rzecz osobowość), mam silne wrażenie że to jest napisane dla mnie i może dwóch osób, model a la de Sade: fabułą trzy strony filozofii od czapy fabuła, my first pony... porn, nie no naprawdę (też się sobie dziwię). i to nie tylko emocjonalne, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, poniżenie, psujemy sobie reputację i statystyki, trafiłabym bingo za użyte kinki, wyrażenia nieprzystojne, władza, znakowanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakie tam streszczenia w przypadku pornografii-bez-powodu? I fabuły? I sensu innego niż ten narzucający się i mało sublimujący? Ot, Roche się ukrywa z małą, Iorweth go znajduje, a że jest u władzy...</p><p>Skoro to moje, to i tak większość rzeczy się w gadaniu rozgrywa (wiadomo, przy tej ilości słów). Ale, klnąc, bo klnąc, jakąś tam akcję spróbowałam dorzucić. Och, to absolutnie NIE ma miejsca w logicznym, nie-erotycznym kontinuum. To jest, ot, fantazyjka do świata, która się w nim nawet nie rozegra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wycięte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts).



> **Varia:** polskie fikopisarstwo bywa straszliwie... wymagające, więc na wszelki wypadek: to. jest. PWP. Nie, to nie ma sensu fabularnie i tak, to jest, ze względów oczywistych, out of character. Panowie by, in character będąc, tego nie uczynili. Zaiste. Wiem. Ale moja przyjemność ma zdecydowane pierwszeństwo przed dobrym imieniem bytów fikcyjnych. Jak każde porno, to jest przesadnie detaliczne. Owszem. Cecha gatunku. Podobnie jak brak realizmu. To, że tyle się gada, a tak mało robi, jest już cechą autorki, nie gatunku, co nie zmienia wszakże faktu, że to dla mła, więc jakąś przyjemność mieć muszę.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** z rzeczy potencjalnie urażających i/albo motywów sercu miłych - w sumie, jak i w _Kołysankach_... dajemy sobie prawo do wszystkiego, bo w końcu kanon wygląda, jak wygląda, ale tutaj możemy innym i sobie ułatwić:  
>  a) gwałt (bawienie się w segregowanie w dub-cony to straszna wg mnie hipokryzja jest);  
> b) sugerowane i przeszłe - wykorzystanie dzieci, w tym erotyczne, prostytucja, w tym dzieci, nędza, torturowanie, w tym dzieci, mordy i cała domyślna reszta;  
> c) zabawy z krwią i nożami (śladowe ale są), znakowanie zwierz... Dh'oine, podduszanie, szantaż, niecne wykorzystanie władzy, w ogóle władza, chociaż z punktu widzenia strony represjonowanej i wykorzystywanej, poniżenie (słowne w sumie też), manipulacja, gierki psychologiczne, wyparcie, drobne szoki, fałszywa czułość i pokrewne. Kink_bingo by mi jeszcze parę spełnionych motywów znalazło, ale to chyba w miarę pokrywa;  
> d) a poza tym uciekliśmy od opisu czynności w zmetaforyzowane opisy emocji, tania sztuczka; czarne poczucie humoru i ironia w narracji też się przewija, a w ogóle, skoro to pisanie po raz pierwszy, to mimo moich starań et chęci na pewno się masa... potknięć zdarza, za co z góry przepraszamy.
> 
>  **Dedykacje** :Dla Hasz i A., bo je to będzie bawić i bo mi bardzo pomogły.
> 
> Oraz wszystkim filistrom lewicy. Dziennikarzom "Polityki", na konkretny przykład. Bo mnie bawią i irytują, a to niezłe emocje dla pisania, bo to i śmieszno, i straszno.

Roche'a obudziło nieokreślone poczucie lęku. Nieokreślone w sekundę wybudzenia się określiło: rękawica zaciśnięta na ustach.  
      — Szszsz, Dh'oine — nieokreślone krystalizowało się w świetnym tempie: Iorweth. — Nie chcesz chyba obudzić swojej królowej?  
      A moja królowa jeszcze snem niewiecznym śpi?, śmignęło Vernonowi przez głowę. Natychmiast wzbudzając panikę, poczucie spierdolenia pracy – i nim tamte doszły do świadomości, bezpieczną, wygodną wściekłość. Wściekłość kazała mu spróbować się wyrwać, schwycić elfa za rękę. Bardzo głupio, bo przecież w sumie wiedział, przeczuwał, jakieś strzępki rozsądku podpowiadały, że tamten nie jest sam.  
      I nie był, jakaś inna Wiewiórka, tym razem krasnolud, zaraz chwyciła za ręce, ktoś inny, elf, przytrzymał biodra. Wbijając kastety – albo wielkie, fikuśne, ostre pierścionki, z bandytami nigdy nie wiadomo – w szczyty kości miednicy, mocno, prawie do krwi.  
      — Leżeć — warknięto.  
      Zabłysło światło. Blade, sinawe, malutkie – magiczne.  
      — Zwierzątko trzeba najpierw wytresować, Anviel — głos Iorwetha pławił się w morzu rozbawienia. — Foltest miał inny zestaw komend, jak sądzę.  
      — Morduj? Nadstaw dupę bez wazeliny? — podrzucił usłużnie krasnolud. — „Leżeć, rozkładać nogi” w sumie by pasowało.  
      Roche'a zaczęły boleć zęby. Od zaciskania. Wbiłby paznokcie w pięści, gdyby nie to, że dłonie mu również trzymano. Sam watażka, wolną ręką. Poza nim, Anvielem i tym krasnoludem w pomieszczeniu stało jeszcze dwóch elfów. Z wyciągniętą bronią. Do Vernona dochodziło, wraz z opadającym gniewem, że się z tego prawdopodobnie nie wymknie, nie wymiga, że nie da rady sposobem siłowym – jedynym sobie znanym.  
      Ścierpł, znaczy. Koniec końców widział, co ludziom umieją zrobić Wiewiórki, co umieją zrobić ludzkim dzieciom. A on, jak właśnie uświadamiał mu rok ukrywania się z Anais po wioskach Temerii – która to była, ta, w której teraz przebywali, trzecia, czwarta? – rok bez pleców, rok szybkiego dojrzewania, on mógłby tylko na to patrzeć.  
      — Jeśli obudzisz twoją królową — wrócił do tematu głównego Iorweth, przysiadając bokiem na brzegu łóżka, tuż obok twarzy mężczyzny — będę ją musiał... uspokoić. Ja albo straże, które zostawiłem w pokoju. To nie jest pora, o której grzeczne panienki powinny być poza łóżkiem.  
      Krasnolud zarechotał. Roche'a zemdliło, ale i elfy ściągnęły wargi.  
      — Lubię dzieci — kontynuował watażka. — Bardzo bym nie chciał, żeby moja znajomość z królową zaczęła się od płaczów i krzyków, i histerii... w kwestii położenia się spać, oczywiście... I myślę, że ty byś też nie chciało, więc będziesz ciche i grzeczne, i spokojne, i będziesz odpowiadać na pytania, a niepytane milczeć, Dh'oine. Rozumiesz?  
      Vernon powoli pokiwał głową. Rękawica puściła usta. Zaraz przeniosła się na kark. Chwyt był bolesny, ale mężczyzna chwilowo to chędożył.  
      — Chcę ją zobaczyć — szepnął, prawie niezrozumiale z powodu ściśniętego gardła.  
      — Ale nie zobaczysz. Musi ci wystarczyć moje słowo — odparł obojętnie Iorweth — że dziecko żyje. I jest nietknięte. Nie łamię słowa — dodał, manierycznie przeciągając każdą sylabę. — Dziecko teraz żyje. I teraz jest nietknięte. I jeśli będziesz grzecznym Dh'oine, to będę optował, by takim pozostało. A wy, panowie?  
      Panowie pokiwali głowami. Nawet krasnolud.  
      — To mamy konsensus — stwierdził z uśmiechem watażka. — Przynajmniej chwilowo. Może go potem nawet, demokratycznie, przez aklamację przyjmiemy...  
      Chędoż się, zabij mnie, ale stulże pysk, prosił w duchu Roche. I nie tykaj Anais, dorzucił.  
      — Możemy przejść do rzeczy? — spytał, siląc się na w miarę uprzejmy ton.  
      Iorweth westchnął ciężko. Westchnął, schwycił Vernona za kark mocniej, uciskając tętnice, wcisnął mu twarz w siennik. Puścił dopiero, gdy agent miał już plamy ciemności przed oczyma, sporo po tym, jak zaczął instynktownie próbować oswobodzić drogi oddechowe, uwolnić ręce, nogi, cokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc w odrzuceniu napastników, zdobyciu kapinki powietrza.  
      Ale kiedy już watażka puścił, to całkiem. Wycofał dłonie na własne kolana i tylko patrzył, podczas gdy Roche, klnąc odruchy bezwarunkowe, próbował usiąść, unieść głowę, nie dawał rady, osłabiony poprzednim wysiłkiem, zamroczony tlenem.  
      Żelazo na wargach. Podniósł palce, powstrzymując drżenie, spróbował zetrzeć, rozmazał tylko. Naczynko w nosie, pomyślał, rwanie, obojętnie. Zaraz potem: więcej światła, czemu tu nie ma więcej światła, przecież... Zrozumiał, że zamknął powieki, że nie może znaleźć woli, by je ponownie otworzyć. Za to ból w posiniaczonych, podrapanych żebrach – o, czyli jednak pierścionki, nie kastety – i rozoranym udzie, drobnych ofiarach walki o oddech, powoli docierał do świadomości.  
      Zaraz przejdzie, pocieszał twardy głos w głowie, widywałeś to w domu, pamiętasz? Oszołomienie. Potrwa kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt sekund, potem przejdzie.  
      — Nie, nie, nie trzeba, Dh’oine — mruknął partyzant, kładąc mu rękę we włosy, przytrzymując głowę na łóżku, tym razem bez wielkiego nacisku. — Leż spokojnie. Możesz zemdleć przy siadaniu.  
      Coś w sposobie, w jaki na wpół klepał, na wpół gładził Vernona po głowie przypominało mężczyźnie sposoby postępowania z psem albo koniem. Byłby o to wściekły, gdyby mógł. Był wściekły, ale to nic nie zmieniało, nie, gdy królowa leżała pokój obok, a Wiewiórki czuwały nad jej snem.  
      — Wyjdźcie, panowie — rzucił tymczasem watażka. — Proszę. Królowej się obstawa większa przyda. A i ciekawskich z wioski nie chcemy. Dh’oine już grzeczne będzie. — Gładził Roche’owi skronie. — No i ja chciałbym jednak trochę... prywatności.  
      Krasnolud się zaśmiał. Elfy wycofały o kilka kroków.  
      — Twój sztylet — mruknął partyzant. — Ten spod poduszki. Połóż na stoliku. Zapasowy nóż też — dorzucił, gdy Vernon wykonał polecenie. — Patrz na nie, ile chcesz, ale nie waż się sięgnąć. Mój jeden krzyk, jeden podejrzany rumor – i oddział się zajmie twoją królową. A potem całą wioską. Rozumiesz?  
      Agent skinął głową; gardło miał ściśnięte. Wiewiórki wyszły, komentując między sobą, rozbawione – i do Roche’a nagle doskoczył strach, tak po prostu. Jak wielki, wściekły pies. Od razu do krtani, znaczy. Mężczyzna czuł, że blednie, że potnieją mu dłonie. Nienawidził się za to, tak bardzo. Po sekundzie jeszcze bardziej, bo Iorweth przesunął się niżej, usadził głębiej, wygodniej – ciepło ciała przebijało słabo przez materiał munduru, miękki, delikatny, widomy dowód powodzenia Vergen – pochylił się nad nim i zaczął podciągać koszulę nocną, mrucząc niby kojące onomatopeje.  
      To nie jest nic strasznego, spróbował wytłumaczyć sobie Roche, przecież to się zwykle robi dla przyjemności, przecież to jest przyjemne, lepsze od tortur, może, skoro chce tej zabawy, to nie będzie bicia ani przypiekania, może go upokorzenie zadowoli, a przecież ciebie nie można upokorzyć, jesteś tylko kurwą przez dziedziczenie, pamiętasz, co mówili? Ale myśli sprawiały tylko, że było znacznie, znacznie gorzej, jakby wracały te wszystkie szlacheckie, dumne określenia – Vernon, nie jesteś chędożonym arystokratą, to nie jest dla ciebie los gorszy od śmierci, honor, cóż to jest honor, głupie słowo – wszystkie wyzwiska z podwórka, wszystko...  
      Partyzant powoli przesunął językiem wzdłuż blizny na jego brzuchu, maleńkimi, króciutkimi ruchami, jak zwierzę pijące z miski. Roche stłumił syk.  
      — Nie mów, że nie możesz wytrzymać przyjemności, zniosłeś już przecież w życiu tyle, tyle bólu... — Iorweth bardzo starannie wymówił ostatnie parę słów, mężczyzna odgadłby je i po ułożeniu warg na skórze.  
      A kto ci, skurwysynu, powiedział, że dla mnie to przyjemność?, prychnął w duchu Vernon, tłumiąc obrzydzenie, jakiś nieokreślony – akurat, świetnie określony, ale tam nie wolno było wracać, myśleć – niepokój.  
      — Nie chcę.  
       Gnany – złamany – wspomnieniem agent pozwolił się wyrwać słowom. Poczuł uśmiech elfa, szeroki: kąciki ust na moment uniesione, twarde, wilgotne zęby zahaczające o skórę, asymetrycznie. Głos watażki był za to miękki, czuły właściwie – tylko przepojony satysfakcją.  
      — Wiem.  
      Iorweth przeciągnął zębami po żebrach mężczyzny, kąsał trochę, lekko, nadal lekko; palcami gładził mostek, stałym ruchem, od góry do dołu. Po chwili ciszy podniósł głowę, przytrzymał podbródek, zmuszając Roche’a do patrzenia sobie w oczy.  
      — Ale zniesiesz. Dla Temerii. Znosiłeś mordy, tortury, gwałty na niewinnych. Zniesiesz też na sobie, Roche. Nie jesteś przecież hipokrytą, prawda? — Nachylił się bliżej, szeptał teraz agentowi wprost do ucha. — Nie takim, jak wielka arystokracja, która tobie nie podaje ręki, ale chadza na dziwki i porzuca swoje ciężarne kochanki?  Prawda, Vernon? — zakończył prawie ze śmiechem, klepiąc mężczyznę po włosach i karku, na ślepo, znowu z tą pobłażliwą łagodnością właściwą właścicielom psów.  
      A potem dobry nastrój mu minął.  
      — Rozłóż nogi — stwierdził lodowato. — Powoli. Tak... z wyczuciem rytmu. I patrz mi cały czas w oczy. I zdejmij koszulę. Też powoli. Żeby było ładnie — dorzucił sarkastycznym tonem. — Widziałeś to na pewno w domu.  
      Roche, próbując przepchnąć ślinę przez całkiem zaciśnięte gardło, próbując nie warknąć „ty pierdolony chuju”, sięgnął do dołu koszuli. Pomału, owszem. Bo widział, w domu i na ulicy, i parę razy na wojnie, gdy kobiety próbowały ciałem kupić sobie czyjeś miłosierdzie. Widział, pamiętał, by pod czujnym spojrzeniem elfa, unosząc tkaninę, czubkami palców, tak, by przejeżdżała po skórze – zmysłowo, to było pewnie właściwie słowo, tylko tak bardzo nie chciał o nim pamiętać, więc pamiętał tylko, próbował pamiętać, oderwane, nagłe błyski wspomnień, oderwane czynności – wypchnąć biodra trochę do przodu, płynnym ruchem, zakołysać czasem na boki, czasem obrócić głowę, przekręcić, obnażyć szyję i galop pulsu, czasem mechanicznie polizać wpółotwarte wargi – chociaż język miał suchy na wiór, chociaż najbardziej chciał zwymiotować i zemdleć, i nie musieć. Wszystko to do rytmu. Raz-dwa-trzy-cztery-pięć-teraz-i-raz-dwa-trzy-cztery-pięć... Liczenie odgradzało trochę od rzeczywistości. W której właśnie rozkładał nogi, powoli, ocierając jedną o drugą, przejeżdżając stopą wzdłuż łydki. I walcząc z pieczeniem w gardle, żołądku, oczach, z podłą częścią siebie, która skamlała, by poprosił, błagał, uratował. Albo chociaż zamknął oczy, chociaż poudawał, że  j e g o  tutaj nie ma, że nie patrzy z obojętną ironią.  
      Watażka się śmiał cicho. Ale to było do przewidzenia. Kiedy koszula leżała już na ziemi, rzucona dwoma palcami, zaklaskał. Tego także Roche się spodziewał.  
      — Elaine. Elein’mil, Dh’oine. Marnujesz się z takim talentem — mruknął tamten. — Ciekawe, czy w innych sprawach również... Umiałbyś się pieścić? Dotykać, jak trzeba? Do lubego końca... — zakpił, cytując jedną z ludowych ballad.  
      Vernon ścierpł.  
      — Nie spiesz się. Zacznij od góry — dorzucił dobrotliwie elf, rozsiadając się na łóżku i stopach mężczyzny wygodnie, po zerriańsku. — Mój spektakl, ale w końcu twoja przyjemność.  
      Agent starał się nie myśleć, wmówić sobie, że to jest – kolejna misja, kolejna operacja, kolejna chędożona szlachecka albo insza dupa, że to nie jest on i w ogóle nic nie czuje. Że to nie jego ciało. Wejść w stan odrętwienia, uciec od tu i teraz, naprawdę nie czuć. Poruszać dłonią i palcami, jak młotkiem, narzędziem. Przesunąć narzędzie nad swoje – obce, równie instrumentalne – obojczyki, przesunąć wzdłuż nich, nic nie czuć...  
      Chwycono go za rękę. Watażka. Uśmiechał się.  
      — Poliż palce, Roche. Tak ci będzie łatwiej... A ja będę miał efekty wizualne.  
      Mężczyzna mechanicznie wsunął palce w suche usta. Zbyt suche, by odpowiednio zwilżyć. Iorweth zacmokał teatralnie.  
      — Spragniony jesteś? Trzeba było powiedzieć, mam przecież wodę — sięgnął po manierkę, przyłożył Vernonowi do warg.  
      Ten wypił posłusznie kilka łyków, prawie się dławiąc, bo ani gardło, ani żołądek nie chciały przyjmować płynów. Dał jednak radę nie zwrócić, polizać palce ponownie, wrócić do leniwego wodzenia dłonią – od ucha, wzdłuż żuchwy, potem szyją, aż do wgłębienia przy obojczykach – drugą ręką pieścił brzuch oraz żebra, własne blizny, kołował po nich powoli – one same nie czuły, ale skóra naokoło była niesamowicie tkliwa, coś w środku kurczyło, kuliło w kłębek, budziło mruczenie w gardle od najlżejszego dotyku – musiał znów zamoczyć palce...  
      Tym razem nie wstrzymał nudności, zaczął spazmatycznie kaszleć. Elf wcisnął mu twarz w siennik, potem jednak złagodził rysy twarzy. Bardzo manierycznie.  
      — Takieś wrażliwe, Dh’oine. Pomogę ci — wymruczał, gładząc mężczyznę palcami po grdyce.  
      Potem biorąc jego dłoń, całując, od czubków paznokci, każdego po kolei, poprzez kłykcie, do skóry między palcami – ssał chwilę tę między kciukiem, a wskazującym. Dopiero później naprawdę lizał. Całował. Ssał. Długo. Bardzo długo.  
      — Teraz, Roche — szepnął wreszcie.  
      Dłoń Vernona była mokra i lepka od gęstej śliny. Spróbował znów wmówić sobie, że ciało to nie on, tylko coś należącego do niego, jak ubranie. Że to go wcale nie dotyka, co się robi i jemu każe robić z należącymi do niego przedmiotami. Nawet bliskimi. Nawet takimi, jak sutki, które masował, drapał, szczypał, nawet takimi, jak wnętrze ud, które pomalutku pieścił.  
      Oczy Iorwetha były obojętne, zimne i taksujące. Przede wszystkim ubawione.  
      — Fantazjuj o czym chcesz. Tylko patrz na mnie — zezwolił.  
      Fantazjowanie w takich warunkach zakrawało na niemożliwość. Ale tonący brzytwy się chwyta. Spróbował. Zobaczyć kogokolwiek, jakąś śliczną wiejską dziewczynę albo arystokratkę, przypomnieć sobie, jak to było. Jakby to mogło być. Przyjemnie. Łagodnie. Czasem dla informacji, ale bez drwiącej obecności, bez przymusu bezpośredniego. Nic nie działało i nie mógł znaleźć choćby tej wymuszonej przez odruch rozkoszy, nawet wtedy, gdy od pieszczoty przeszedł do międlenia, prawie rozgniatania własnego stwardniałego trochę, ale wciąż dalekiego od finiszu fiuta. Nawet wtedy, gdy już nieźle bolało – od nacisku, obtarć, upokorzenia – i naprawdę wolałby to mieć za sobą, i klął swoje ciało razem z umysłem.  
      — Nie możesz zapomnieć, prawda? — mruknął w końcu elf, bez złości. — Oczywiście, że nie. Tak jest w sumie lepiej. Znacznie lepiej. Ale nie będę cię dłużej męczył. Trzeba nagradzać starania u zwierzątek, uczą się wtedy... Odwróć się na brzuch.  
      — Ni... — wyrwało się Vernonowi, nim przygryzł język.  
      — Zamierzasz protestować? Mam sprowadzić twoją królową i przekonać ją, by ci poleciła?  
      — Nie — warknął agent, a potem grzeczniej, z lękiem, przerzucając się, ignorując ból, jaki wywołało wgniecenie podrażnionego, trochę już śliskiego fiuta w twardy siennik: — Proszę, nie.  
      Watażka nie odpowiedział. Nie werbalnie. Pocałował za to mężczyznę w kark, łagodnie, potem wzdłuż ramion i szyi, i łopatek, nagle naprawdę delikatnie – i to przedstawienie, drwina, było najokrutniejsze, bo Roche wiedział, że następne miesiące każda czułość będzie miała dla niego posmak tej nocy.  
      Iorweth błądził dłońmi wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, raz pieszczotliwie, końcówkami palców, raz naciskając z całej siły, samymi kłykciami. Nadal trzymał wargi na górze pleców Vernona, teraz jednak nie całował, przesuwał tylko.  
      — Masz prawą łopatkę trochę bardziej wystającą — szepnął nagle. — Ale to nic, to nic. Nawet lepiej. Łatwiej zapamiętam. I ty też.  
      Zabiję kiedyś skurwysyna, znajdę i zabiję, obiecywał sobie agent. Bardzo panicznie, sam widział, bo czuł ciąg pocałunków, coraz niecierpliwszych, brutalniejszych, coraz niżej, niżej, coraz intymniejszy i straszniejszy, bo czuł palce tamtego, wślizgujące się między pośladki, bo w gwałtowności ruchów, oddechów, dźwięków czytał podniecenie, pożądanie – konkluzja była tak przerażająco nieuchronna...  
      — Rozluźnij się, mniej boli — usłyszał nagle, wymruczane tuż przy uchu; elf usiadł znów na brzegu, własne nogi trzymając daleko od jego ciała. — Nigdy niby nie sypiałeś z mężczyzną? Foltest nigdy swojemu ulubionemu pieseczkowi nie kazał? Dla informacji albo własnej rozrywki?  
      — Król nigdy taki nie był, ty pierdolony, chory skurwysynie!  
      Iorweth parsknął śmiechem, długim, szczerym, jasnym.  
      — Że niby nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził? Naiwne Dh’oine, twój król cię miał za pieseczka, chwilowo faworyzowanego. Nigdy nie widziałeś — szeptał teraz wprost do ucha Roche’a, do ciepła oddechu dodając czasem to warg i języka oraz ostrość zębów — jak kapryśne arystokratki brały najpierw poetę, potem pieska, potem na przykład sierotkę – bawiły się tym, dawały zaszczyty i władzę, i jedwabie, a potem porzucały. Foltest zrobiłby to samo, gdyby dożył...  
      — Nie waż się o nim mówić. Nie waż się — warczał Vernon, tak naprawdę całkowicie bezsilnie.  
      — To boli? Dobrze. Prawda zawsze boli. Nie zamierzam wszakże ci jej narzucać. Inne rzeczy zamierzam zrobić, owszem...  
      W agencie znów się ocknął lęk, silniejszy, bo tym razem nie przychodził stopniowo, tylko po chwili odprężenia w gniewie. Elf wrócił do całowania mężczyzny, kręg po kręgu. Jak najwolniej. Szepcząc kojące frazy, które tylko pogarszały sytuację. A potem cichy szelest tkanin wypełnił powietrze, watażka siadł w kolanach Vernona – Roche poczuł ciepło cudzych bioder, pośladków – spróbował ironizować, gdyż proszę, proszę, najwyraźniej elfom jednak czasem stawało, ale żołądek skurczył się mu z takiego głupiego, hańbiącego strachu, serce prawie wyrywało z piersi, pomyślał z nadzieją, że może zemdleje...  
      Iorweth oparł podbródek w okolicach końca kręgosłupa mężczyzny. Ostra kość żuchwy wbijała się nieprzyjemnie w pośladki.  
      — Naprawdę myślałeś, że bym się zniżył? — chichotał bezgłośnie; broda mu drżała. — Nie, nigdy. Gdybym miał szczupaka albo ćwiekowaną maczugę pod ręką, może wtedy... Ale twój strach – o, to było warte tej zniewagi.  
      Przesiadł się wyżej, obrócił Vernonowi głowę na bok, przez chwilę trzymał wargi, szczelnie zamknięte, na tętnie. Potem, westchnąwszy, jakby ze znudzeniem, szarpnął go za włosy do góry, zaczął trochę całować, trochę gryźć wzdłuż szyi: mostek, grdyka, żuchwa, ssanie płatka lewego ucha.  
      — Grzeczne Dh’oine — mruczał. — Grzeczne, posłuszne, karne...  
      To wszystko było w sumie robione z talentem, z uczuciem. Miłe, znaczy. Gdyby nie wymuszone, gdyby nie połączone z upokorzeniem, z brakiem możliwości choćby drgnięcia bez uprzedniej zgody, z najgorszymi wspomnieniami wreszcie. Gdyby agent nie miał całkiem suchego, zaciśniętego gardła, gdyby serce mu tak nie waliło, gdyby mógł wyłączyć panikę i obrzydzenie, i to dojmujące wrażenie bezradności.  
      Jęknął coś, prośbę pomieszaną z bełkotem mechanicznej przyjemności. Więcej jednak z rozpaczliwej próby powstrzymania w tym było.  
      — Och, Vernon, Vernon, Vernon — zacmokał elf, puszczając mężczyznę, samemu się prostując na brzegu łóżka. — A co ty byś niby zrobił, co robiłeś, gdy jakaś nieludzka  rodzina błagała o życie, a miała akurat ważne informacje? Albo po prostu stała na drodze? Pechowo się załapała na dziesiątkowanie dla przykładu? Co robiłeś wtedy, jak ci skamlali, żebyś nie krzywdził ich i ich dzieci, takich w wieku Anais akurat? — ostatnie słowa wyszeptał z tym odcieniem manierycznej czułości, który jest wielką groźbą.  
      Roche’owi na chwilę odebrało dech. Robili różne rzeczy, ale Jej Wysokość nie mogła doświadczyć żadnej, zbyt wiele ją jego błędy już kosztowały, nie może jeszcze tego.  
      — Nie krzywdź jej — wychrypiał. — Pobaw się mną, torturuj, zabij, tylko zostaw ją...  
      Palce opadły mu na usta. A śmiech elfa był długi, suchy, okrutny, dźwięczała w nim jednak złamana nuta.  
      — Nie prosiłem cię o odgrywanie tamtej rodziny — zauważył watażka, przybierając minę dobrotliwej pobłażliwości, przenosząc dłoń we włosy agenta, przytrzymując — tylko opisanie, czym by się te ich błagania skończyły. Co robiłeś tym dzieciom, czasem i dziewczynkom? Hm, Vernon? Na pewno pamiętasz. — Wolna ręka przesuwała się wzdłuż kręgosłupa, gładziła pośladki, potem znów wracała.  
      — Nie rób jej tego — mężczyzna wiedział, widział oczywistą pułapkę, odruch był jednak silniejszy. — Zrób to mnie, ona nic nie – ona jest całkiem... — Pamięć podsunęła słowa oraz obrazy, i wiedział, co odpowie Iorweth, co sam by odpowiedział, znał to zimne, okrutne rozbawienie, miłe poczucie absolutnej siły — ...niewinna.  
      Tym razem elf się nawet nie roześmiał, twarz mu zastygła w maskę, palce zacisnęły.  
      — Powinienem — szepnął obojętnie, tak obojętnie, że widomie skrywając — obudzić tę małą, torturować na twoich oczach, jak ty mieszkańców Pogórza, identycznie, a potem, zgodnie z twoją tradycją, zabić. Tylko po to, żebyś wiedział, jak to... Jaka to straszna bezsilność... Co myśmy wszyscy czuli, kiedy dopadałeś nasze rodziny, co czuli ci w gettach, kiedy wpadałeś ze swoimi siepaczami...  
      Ale ja to wiem, myślał Roche, przerażony niemal do obłędu, ja to wiem i wiedziałem, pamiętałem, po prostu wreszcie nie musiałem brać pod uwagę, byłem silniejszy, prawem świata jest przemoc i niczego mnie nie uczysz, niczego nie zmieniasz, ani swoim okrucieństwem...  
      — ...ale tego nie zrobię, bo my, Aen Seidhe, mamy jeszcze jakieś zasady. Wartości moralne.  
      ...ani miłosierdziem, litością, która może by mnie nawróciła, złamała, jak tylu innych, gdybym nie znał tej maski, gdybym nie widział zasłony, takiej oczywistej, skrywającej twoje pragnienie, twoje pożądanie. Zwodniczy nawyk.  
      — Czyli nie musisz się bać, Dh’oine — dodał Iorweth, znów kojącym, łagodnym tonem, znów opanowany, popychając agenta do leżenia na plecach. — Bądź grzeczny i się nie bój. Na tyle, na ile możesz. — Dłoń zsunęła się między uda. — I opowiadaj.  
      Vernon spróbował przełknąć ślinę, ale gardło miał całkiem suche. Co by zrobił – cholera, przecież obaj wiedzieli, obaj wiedzieli, że to nie jest tak, że to komukolwiek sprawia przyjemność, tylko trzeba. Słowa grzęzły w ustach, przywoływały obrazy, powiedzieć na głos, przyznać, zwłaszcza teraz, z tą cholerną ręką pieszczącą Roche’owi fiuta, było jakoś o milionkroć gorzej niż czynić.  
      Elf pieścił go zresztą na zimno, obojętnie, jakby przedmiot sprawdzał i oceniał, i ścierał z kurzu. Upokarzające. Co nie znaczy, że niefachowo, że nie działało...  
      Vernon mówił, rwąc słowa, choć próbował używać możliwie neutralnego, równego tonu, choć próbował ani mruknąć, ani jęknąć, ani westchnąć. Mówił, bo nakazano, tym razem żądając raczej faktów niż raportowych eufemizmów. Mówił, sycząc niekiedy mimowolnie, że biłby – jak bił – bo to najtańsze i najprostsze, że przypiekałby z tych samych powodów, że niewiele więcej, bo dzieciom niewiele, paru wprawnych uderzeń, trzeba do płaczu, a rodzicom niewiele nad ten płacz.  
      Oczywiście, mordowało się poza tym, zwykle wieszało, a niemowlętom główki rozbijano, rzadko paliło żywcem, tortury rezerwowano dla bojowników, a ten, kto walczy, nie jest już dzieckiem, a – tak, tak, ten, kto rzuci kamieniem w wojsko już walczy. Tak, kto ma dwanaście lat nie jest już dzieckiem („och, naprawdę?”, rzucił elf, wolną ręką sięgając do sutków mężczyzny, szczypiąc i mocno wykręcając). Tortury?  
      Czasem, mówił, żeby wydobyć informacje, jeśli dziecko to było jedyne, co mogło rodzica złamać, ale im naprawdę najczęściej wystarczyła groźba, nie trzeba było nic więcej niż to bicie, paznokcie, świeczka przy oku, nie trzeba było do czynów. Owszem, wtedy, na Pogórzu, w tamtej wiosce, ale byli zmęczeni, wkurwieni, kto wieśniakom kazał ludzi mu nazabijać, ale tak, wtedy tak, wtedy – opowiadał zachrypnięty, nie mogąc już ani zdania spokojnie wypowiedzieć, bez zagryzienia warg, stłumionego lub umykającego z ust jęku, głębokiego pomruku, drżenia.  
      — Staje ci, jak opowiadasz o gwałtach, mordach i torturach — zauważył pobłażliwie watażka, wolną ręką pałętając się z łagodną nonszalancją po bliznach na ciele Vernona, od piersi, poprzez żebra, do zapadłego brzucha. — U innych rozkazy, dylemata, obowiązek z ciężkim sercem spełniany. A dla ciebie... — Przejechał paznokciem wokół nasady tego chęd... cholernego trzonu fiuta, który musiał, kurwa, reagować na tak proste sztuczki; Roche przygryzł wargi, ale nie stłumił całkiem jęku. — ...czysta rozkosz. Aż tak cię bawi płacz dzieci? I siniaki na ich małych ciałkach? U dziewczynek pewnie zwłaszcza? Małych, niespełna dziesięcioletnich blondyneczek może?  
      Agenta chwyciły mdłości. Musiał odkaszlnąć, by nie zwymiotować, fizyczna przyjemność wydawała się teraz tak obca, jakby należała do cudzego ciała, ciężka, właściwie bolesna, idąca wbrew wszystkiemu. Tylko jednak istniała i samo to wystarczyło, by nudności wróciły i żadne tłumaczenia, że to tylko fizjologia, nie wola, że nie ma nic wpływu, nie pomagały.  
      — Zupełnie tak, jak tamci skurwiele, którzy umieli tak załatwić twoją matkę, że przez trzy dni nie wstawała z łóżka. Kazała ci pewnie nie patrzeć, spać, martwiła się. A tutaj proszę, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Miałbyś trochę przyjemności z podglądania, może nawet byś im pomógł...  
      Resztki kontroli Roche’a prysły.  
      — Kiedy wieszałem Wiewiórki, to co chwilę któremuś chuj na baczność stawał in medias res. Mam z tego wyciągać wnioski?  
      Elf trzepnął go w twarz, słabo, mało precyzyjnie, bo od góry. Wyszło bardziej uderzenie w ucho i włosy, dzwonienie w głowie. Tylko nie przerwał pieszczot, zacisnął palce mocniej nawet – i połączenie wywołało, poza falą gniewnego upokorzenia, także ten kurewski wytrysk.  
      Za nim przyszła ulga, tak biologiczna, jak z tego, że watażka natychmiast zabrał rękę. Zaraz potem nadczłapało poczucie winy, przedzierające się nawet przez mgiełkę spełnienia, rozprężenia. Kontekst agentowi wrócił, słowa tamtego, dawne wspomnienia, te z Pasów nakładające się na te z dzielnicy. Tym razem nie próbował zatrzymać mdłości, zakaszlał, przewalił się na bok, nie zważając na to, że brudzi pościel i piersi własną spermą. Charczał kilkanaście sekund, ostrym, rwącym boki, głębokim kaszlem wymiotów, ale na próżno, czuł, że zdziera sobie tylko śluzówkę, gorycz kwasu podchodzi do gardła. Splunął gęstą, żółtawą śliną na podłogę.  
      Iorweth, po chwili obojętnego patrzenia, pchnął go znowu na plecy. Agent odkrył, że drży i natychmiast jął przekonywać sam siebie, że to od wymiotów, zmęczenia ogólnego, może nawet chłodu. Elf gładził mu pieszczotliwie wnętrze ud, zmiennym rytmem, choć stale powoli – raz bardziej masował, mocno przyciskając palce, raz tylko lekko przejeżdżał opuszkami, raz drapał. Oczywiście cały czas, zauważył z wyczerpaną obojętnością mężczyzna, gadał.  
      — Szszsz. Nie przesadzaj, nie trzęś się tak, żadna ci się wielka krzywda nie stała. To nie twój pierwszy raz przecież. W takich dzielnicach, jak twojego dzieciństwa, nie ma środków na takie luksusy, jak wysokie standardy moralne. Mamusia cię kochała, to cię nie sprzedała do burdelu i nie wpuściłaby ci klientów do łóżka, ale byli przecież tacy, którzy lubili ci mierzwić włosy. Klepać po policzku. Przytulać na powitanie i trzymać trochę za długo. Kłaść dłoń na karku. Brać na kolana. I jakoś inaczej niż wszyscy, choć niby nic się nie działo, bo byłeś... zażenowany. Wtedy, oczywiście, nie znałeś tego słowa —  śmiech. —  Albo więcej niż zażenowany, ale spuśćmy na to zasłonę miłosierdzia.  
      Tak było. Co do słowa, co do emocji, co do obrazu, co do wspomnień, wdzierających się w umysł. Wbrew woli Roche’a; coś w głosie, w gestach watażki uniemożliwiało mu ucieczkę, zmuszało do pamiętania z detalami, o których przysiągłby niedawno jeszcze, że ich zapomniał. Może to efekt strzępków naturalnej elfiej magii, może podobieństwa sytuacji, żadne jednak wytłumaczenie nie mogło pomóc Vernonowi, którego niemal przenosiło w te wspomnienia, tak realne, że wracały nawet zapachy, kwaśny pot, odór alkoholu z ust, gnijące zęby...  
      Bolesne. Mdlące. Przeraźliwie bezsilne.  
      — A potem spali z twoją matką, bo z tobą nie mogli. Dh’oinne, doprawdy, obrzydliwe. Ale cicho, ciiii, nie denerwuj się, nie bój. Matka cię kochała przecież. Nie oddała cię ani razu, prawda? Takiego ślicznego chłopca... — lubieżność w ostatnich słowach była ewidentnie fałszywa, odgrywana, niemniej przypomniała agentowi tamtą.  
      Piekło strasznie. Tamte spojrzenia, tamte gesty i plotki, i słowa, i lęk, że jeśli zirytuje mamę, to go odda. Przyjdzie alfons i cię zabierze, mawiały dzieciaki z dzielnicy.  
      — Taki śliczny chłopiec — pociągnąwszy z manierki, powtórzył Iorweth, napawając się brzmieniem słów, a pewnie i efektem. — A ja zasmuciłem. Niedobre ze mnie stworzenie. Cóż, spróbuję ci poprawić nastrój.  
      Przesunął się niżej, pochylił głowę do bioder mężczyzny, zaczął całować, od wystających kości miednicy, potem schodząc do wnętrza ud, liżąc pachwinę. Genitalia omijał. Przeciągał językiem po udach i podudziach, aż do kolan, płasko, pomału, raczej posesywnie niż zmysłowo, nieregularnymi, falującymi, zawracającymi ścieżkami. Mokre ślady schły bardzo, bardzo powoli. Roche’a mimowolnie zastanowiło, jak smakuje i pachnie tamta ślina, potem nie umiał odrzucić tej myśli, chociaż miał ochotę zwymiotować na samo wyobrażenie, bo wspomnienia oddechu matki, cuchnącego od taniego alkoholu i spermy, całującej go rano...  
      Ręka Vernonowi drgnęła, instynktownie, by zetrzeć, wytrzeć, nie czuć. Elf ją pochwycił, przytrzymał, zamruczał coś kojąco, głaszcząc kciukiem palce mężczyzny. Drugą dłonią mierzwił mu włosy tuż nad fiutem, nakręcał na palce, prawie tkliwie. Wstrzymywał przy okazji co jakiś czas odruchowe próby zawarcia nóg.  
      Ślina ciągle nie schła, agent nie umiał wyrzucić pytania o jej zapach – oraz idących za nim mdłości – z głowy. Watażka coś zauważył albo przeczuł, bo zaczął lizać jeszcze wolniej, wracać do poprzednich miejsc, powtarzać gest kilka razy. Całować otwartymi ustami, kołując językiem. Jak na swoją rasę to nawet z pewnym żarem, raczej dlatego, że podbudową była ciemna, okrutna posesywność.  
      — Taki śliczny, słodki chłopiec — szepnął; słowa nadal działały jak klątwa, nadal przywodziły wspomnienia. — Może cię za bardzo nie uszkodzę. — Possał, a potem ukąsił wnętrze lewego kolana. — I ciii, nie denerwuj się. Przecież to nie boli. Przecież się staram. Jeszcze. Nie nadużywaj mojej łaski, Dh’oine — dodał, unosząc głowę.  
      To boli, jak cholera, tylko nie zostawia śladów, pomyślał Roche, i o to ci właśnie chodzi, skurwysynu. Tylko o to. Ale Iorweth patrzył na niego wyczekująco, więc Vernon skinął głową, wciąż walcząc z pustymi skurczami żołądka, smakiem kwasu na dole gardła.  
      Elf syknął.  
      — Chcę usłyszeć. Sprawiam ci ból? — spytał, znów siadając przy twarzy mężczyzny.  
      — Nie. Nie fizyczny — wycharczał agent.  
      — O to tylko pytam. Jest ci wygodnie? — ciągnął drwiąco watażka, biorąc jego twarz w swoje dłonie, ckliwym gestem rodem z romansów. — Jest ci dobrze? Bezpiecznie? Nie boisz się? — Uśmiechał się, zęby błyskały w słabym świetle księżyca.  
      — Boję — warknął w porywie głupiej buty Roche; niech chociaż rola się draniowi posypie.  
      Ale Iorweth tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął. Wyciągnął się na łóżku, położył obok mężczyzny. Przyłożył mu ucho do piersi.  
      — Zaiste. Ładnie słychać. O to właśnie chodziło. Sprawdzasz się póki co bardzo, bardzo dobrze — dodał z satysfakcją ciężką i słodką, jak miód. — Dobra zabawka. Grzeczny piesek.  
      Słowa ginęły wśród skóry Vernona, czuł je jednak doskonale, zmienny taniec warg, ciepłe tchnienie oddechu. Tuż nad temerskimi liliami, a potem na każdej z nich, wzdłuż kwiatów i liści, i nieco obok, sutków nie omijając. Trochę pocałunków. Trochę kąsania. Trochę wreszcie obrysowywania konturu paznokciami, wbijanymi głęboko, trochę potem delikatnego lotu opuszek. I cichy śmiech, nieodłączny towarzysz. Agent zastanawiał się, ile czasu minie – bo o „czy” nie chciał myśleć – nim będzie mógł patrzeć na godło Temerii, myśleć o nim choćby, bez wspomnienia. Pewnie sporo.  
      — Myślałem — stwierdził z teatralną dykcją elf, moszcząc się wygodnie obok tatuażu, nadal pieszcząc go palcami — że będę je chciał wypalić, wydrzeć. Wygryźć choćby. Ale tak jest chyba lepiej. Żebyś pamiętał swoją klęskę. I króla, którego nie ocaliłeś. Ja nadal pamiętam tamten oddział... Tak, tak lepiej. Może ci nawet nową pamiątkę zostawię. — Sięgnął po sztylet, ten sam, który drwiąco leżał od początku na stoliku. — Co by ci tutaj dorobić... Może „Anais”, dziewczynka się ucieszy, że tak o niej czule myślisz. Albo lepiej „Foltest”, w końcu pamięć naszych klęsk czyni nas mądrzejszymi. Nikt nie będzie mógł mówić, że nie miałem na względzie twojego dobra — zakończył, wstając gwałtownie. — Gdzie chcesz?  
      Vernon oceniał, że do poranka zostały może dwie godziny. Wytrzyma. Iorweth pocałował go raz jeszcze, w czoło, z ojcowską życzliwością.  
      — Pozwolę ci gryźć poduszkę, żebyś nie krzyczał — szeptał jakoś upiornie tkliwie. — To więcej łaski niż dano mi... Gdzie chcesz? Na lewym udzie? Prawym? Na biodrach? Przy miednicy? Obojczykach może, jak amulet...  
      — Lewo udo — rzucił zrezygnowany mężczyzna.  
      Na udach najłatwiej będzie ukryć. I nie powinno go zabić, tętnice są dobrze widoczne, położone kawałek dalej. Racjonalne wyjaśnienia, coś do trzymania się, kiedy...  
      Myśl urwało pierwsze cięcie. Ostrze wbito głęboko, przesuwano pomału, z pietyzmem. Watażka szeptał, że litery będą piękne i staranne, z szacunku dla przeciwnika. Szacunek, powtórzył w głowie agent, próbując żartu, drwiny – nie znajdując nic, poza bólem. Nie był bardzo silny, Roche pamiętał gorsze, ale przykuwał uwagę, rozszerzał się, zmieniał położenie. Wyraźny, ostry, błękitno-biały, jak płomień, jak to nocne światło. Blask księżyca na ostrzu. Elfie zęby.  
      Przyciśnięty do ust metal Vernon ledwie zauważył, dopiero strumyczek letniej wody, spływający do wpółotwartych warg, dławiąc, skupił jego świadomość. Manierka.  
      — Nie mdlej, Dh’oine — mruczał Iorweth z odcieniem dziecinnej kapryśności. — Nie chcę, żebyś mi tu mdlał. Chcę żebyś patrzył i pamiętał. Za każde zemdlenie dokładano nam w więzieniu godzinę tortur, wiesz?  
      I bardzo dobrze, pomyślał mściwie mężczyzna, teraz widzę, że się wam słusznie należało. Przez chwilę chciał znaleźć ukojenie w fantazji o bólu i torturach, jakie zadawał dawniej Wiewiórkom, jakie mógłby zadać – może kiedyś jeszcze się uda – temu tu jebanemu sadyście; po kilkunastu sekundach dał sobie spokój. Nie mógł skupić myśli, z ledwością pił wodę. Usta miał częściowo zablokowane materiałem, pojenie przypominało podtapianie, gorączkową walkę o utrzymanie nad powierzchnią. Roche był pewien, że elf o tym doskonale wie.  
      On sam nie wiedział za to choćby, na której są literze. Udo pulsowało bólem, ale całe, stracił precyzję czucia. Zakładał, że jeszcze nie doszli do pachwiny, zakładał, że jej sobie watażka nie podaruje, chociaż będzie musiał ciąć płycej, ostrożniej, by nie zabić, zakładał, że...  
      Krrrwa. Ból teraz był ciężki, lepki, zupełnie nieprecyzyjny, rozchodził się po całej nodze, biodrach, wyżej. Vernon miał wrażenie, że ostrze tnie mu brzuch i piersi, chociaż nie mogło, bo czuł kościste palce, ostre, nierówne paznokcie przytrzymujące – wbijające się – w prawą nogę. Potem w sekundę spotężniał tak bardzo, że mężczyzna przestał czuć cokolwiek, cierpienie wypełniło wszystko, łomotało od środka w oczy, wybuchało, pchało do przodu język.  
      Agent zadławił się tkaniną, odkrył, że ma ją prawie w gardle. Krzyczałem, pojął, zaciskałem zęby na tkaninie, tłumiła. Albo nie słyszałem, ale wtedy Anais, wioska...  
      — Koniec. Jeśli ładnie poprosisz — głos watażki był lekki, rozbawiony, ale dało się złapać w nim jakieś drżenie, ucieczkę w zbyt głębokich, sztucznie równych oddechach — nie będę się cofał, by dodać szeryfy.  
      Czyli ostatnie to była pachwina. Roche się zawahał – mógłby odmówić, dałby radę jeszcze sporo wytrzymać, duma żądała, ale jednak wracało wyszkolenie. Zawsze, kiedy można, należy unikać bólu i krzywdy fizycznej. Niesprawny na nic się Temerii nie przyda. Anais będzie go potrzebowała już za kilka godzin.  
      — Proszę. Ładnie proszę. Bardzo ładnie proszę.  
      Iorweth syknął cicho, zęby na sekundę zalśniły mu na wargach, powieki opadły na chwilę, palce wbiły w skórę mężczyzny. A potem nic, potem tylko jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech, otwarcie oczu, całkiem spokojnych, choć nieco zamglonych.  
      Watażka przybliżył Vernonowi sztylet – jego własny, jego ulubiony, wysłużony, z wytarciami na rękojeści – do policzka. Wytarł o włosy i skórę, powoli, delikatnie, może najbardziej pieszczotliwym gestem tej nocy. Z jednej strony. Drugą przyłożył mu do ust.  
      — Zliż. Dokładnie. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Tylko ostrożnie, nie skalecz się —  o ton niżej, może, niż poprzednio.  
      Coś w Vernonie pękło. Albo tylko całkiem zobojętniało. W każdym razie, sił starczyło mu jedynie na wykonywanie poleceń. Bez gniewu, siły czy już nawet poczucia poniżenia. Jesteś synem kurwy, syczał ironiczny, nagle zdystansowany głos w jego głowie, właściwie czemu miałbyś odczuwać hańbę, biznes rodzinny przejmujesz. Nawet tak samo kiczowaty.  
      Wrażenia docierały poszatkowane, odległe i puste. Metal chłodny. Krew żelaziście słodka, z cielesnym, kwaśnym posmakiem spermy pod spodem. Ból w udzie tępy i rwący. Palce Iorwetha, którymi przeciągał po wyrżniętym napisie, zaskakująco ciepłe. Te, które trzymały sztylet, smakowały słono, potem i skórą, i krwią. A poza tym ziołami.  
      Odkaził dłonie przed „pisaniem”, zdumiał się agent, nawet nie zauważyłem. I syknął, bo wargi ześlizgnęły się mu na prawie czyste już ostrze.  
      — Ślicznie — mruknął elf, zabierając broń. — A ci dobrze szło. Więcej staranności, Dh’oine.  
      Mężczyzna tylko odwrócił głowę. Czy raczej przewalił na bok, nie miał woli na nic więcej. Watażka obrócił mu twarz ponownie, patrzył przez chwilę uważnie. Kpina zniknęła z jego rysów.  
      — Weź bandaże i się opatrz. Pomogę ci tam, gdzie nie dasz rady — szepnął z odcieniem wahania. — Oczyściłem wcześniej nóż i rany. Dlatego tak piecze. Nie są głębokie. Dasz radę jechać.  
      — Czemu miałbym? — spytał Roche; jego głos brzmiał obco, zachrypnięty, słabszy, jakby w każdej mógł trzasnąć.  
      Iorweth zwlekał chwilę z odpowiedzią. Gładził Vernonowi zranioną wargę, wkładając palec głęboko, aż pod język.  
      — Żołnierze Kaedwen wpadli na wasz trop. Będą w wiosce za najdalej trzy dni. Musicie uchodzić. Raczej nie drogami. Zabierzemy was. Myślałeś, że fatygowałbym się dla jednej nocy zabawy?  
      — Mam ci niby uwierzyć? — prychnął agent, mało wyraźnie, bo elf nie do końca wycofał palce. — Możecie nas zamordować za zakrętem...  
      — Mogę cię zamordować tu i teraz, w łóżku. Dziecko też.  
      — Albo wydać Nilfgaardowi.  
      — Miałbyś już ich pod oknami, gdybym chciał. Ale nie, nie powinieneś mi wierzyć. Tylko to nie ma znaczenia. Mogę zabić ciebie i zabrać córkę Foltesta. Mogę was uprowadzić oboje. Z fanfarami, płonącą wioską i przemocą. Tylko sądzę — dodał z sarkastycznym namysłem watażka — że dla dziewczynki to bardziej stresujące będzie. Mam rację? Nie znam się na dzieciach Dh’oinne.  
      Cholera jasna.  
      — Powiedziałeś, że jej się nic nie stanie, jeśli...  
      Iorweth gładził go po włosach. W zamierzeniu chyba kojąco.  
      — I nic się jej nie stanie. Zabierzemy ją do siebie i będziemy dbali. Kaedwen by ją zabiło.  
      — A po co ci ona? — warknął mężczyzna, nie ważąc się strząsnąć dłoni. — Do szantażu? Żeby móc mnie codziennie torturować?  
      Z jakiegoś powodu „torturować” przeszło mu przez gardło łatwiej niż „gwałcić” czy „wykorzystywać seksualnie” – co było ślicznym wyrażeniem, którym zawsze, no, od czasu znalezienia w książkach, posługiwał się, broniąc przed zarzutami jakichś naiwnych idiotów, ględzących o prawach ludności cywilnej.  
      — Polityka. Sam zobaczysz. — Elf wzruszył ramionami. —  Nic jej nie będzie. Tobie też nie, raczej mi nie pozwolą... —  trochę się zaśmiał, trochę westchnął. —  Ale wspomnienie mi wystarczy. Na długo. Bardzo dzielnie się spisałeś, Dh’oine. Bardzo, bardzo dzielnie. Elle áillec’h.  
      Dobra zabawka, a juści. Oraz ślicznotka vel dziwka w potocznej starszej. Roche, klnąc w duchu, usiadł, ciągle trochę oszołomiony bólem i nocą, spróbował wstać, zakręciło się mu w głowie – utrata krwi albo po prostu nagły ruch – musiał podtrzymać się wezgłowia. Watażka tylko patrzył, nie zaproponował pomocy, nie rzucił się podtrzymywać. Tyle dobrego, cholera.  
      Ale gdy wrócił z opatrunkami ręce mu trochę drżały, może w spóźnionym szoku, może ze zmęczenia. Obstawiał to pierwsze. Z krystaliczną jasnością, bez cienia emocji, co  samo w sobie była podpowiedzią. Ręce drżały, więc opatrywanie, choć pomagał sobie zębami, szło wolniej i w końcu partyzant odtrącił mu dłonie, zajął się sprawą sam, mrucząc coś o rasowej niższości ludzi.  
      Jeśli to był szok, to Vernon właściwie powinien być za niego wdzięczny. Inaczej chyba by tego nie zniósł. Bardziej nawet niż poprzednich wydarzeń – one to po prostu przemoc, władza cudzej siły, to agent znał i poniekąd akceptował, nieważne, jak bolało. Każdy czasem trafi na kogoś mocniejszego od siebie, ot, hierarchia świata. Pomoc to była tylko litość, tylko obnażenie nie cudzej siły, a własnej bezwzględnej słabości. Wszystko, może poza niemowlętami, umie się sobą samo zająć.  
       Komando wróciło z pokoju pod koniec. Ubawione, z komentarzami na ustach. Roche nawet nie słyszał, nie rozumiał, stanowiły rodzaj stałego szumu w tle. Mógłby się ich bez problemu domyślić.  
      —  Ubierz się, obudź królową, spakuj i jedziemy. Zaraz świta —  rzucił Iorweth, machając na tamtych, już, już, cicho.  
      Mężczyzna spojrzał zza okno, automatycznym gestem sięgając po sztylet, jeszcze przed bielizną. Faktycznie, wąziutki paseczek nieba pojaśniał, dosłownie o odcień czy dwa. Nowe dniało.


End file.
